The Spirit Will Protect
by Nola Storm
Summary: A tiny kit is born with a prophecy to fulfill. WolfClan wonders what the prophecy means, and what the kit has to do with it. (bad at summaries, sorry)
1. Full!

**WolfClan**

 **Leader**

Swiftstar- dark gray tabby she-cat with amber eyes

 **Deputy**

Stormdove- dark gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

 **Medicine Cat** **s**

Violetstorm- light grey she cat with dark grey spots on her body and violet-tinted eyes

 **Warriors**

1\. Rainheart- blue-gray she-cat with a white mask, a white tail, and blue eyes

 **Apprentice, Lizardpaw**

2\. Nightpelt- black tom with blue-gray streaks, a blue-gray tail, and green eyes

3\. Owleyes- large light gray tom with dark gray stripes going down his back and up his tail, wide yellow eyes, brown eartips, and brown paws

4\. Shadowstorm- handsome, tall, muscular black tom with yellow eyes and a thin scar running across his shoulder and over his back

5\. Moonbreeze- medium-furred silver spotted tabby she-cat with faint darker grey markings and copper eyes

6\. Nightclaw- handsome black tom with yellow eyes

 **Apprentice, Sunpaw**

7\. Blackheart- black tom with white paws and yellow eyes

8\. Coldheart- handsome, young, light blue-gray tom with icy blue eyes

9\. Blackfur- black tom with golden eyes

 **Apprentice, Bearpaw**

10\. Moonclaw- black she cat with grey paws, gray markings around her sickly green eyes, long claws, and a fluffy tail

 **Apprentice, Hawkpaw**

11\. Redwillow- pretty russet she-cat with clear green eyes, white mittens, and a splash of black on her muzzle

12\. Birchnose- white tom with copper eyes and silver points on his ears, paws, and tail tip

13\. Eaglefrost- large, light gray tom with blue eyes

 **Apprentice, Leopardpaw**

14\. Sparkwhisper- ginger she cat with dark brown stripes, white paws, a white muzzle, and amber eyes

15\. Quietsun- mute, light gray tabby she-cat with blue-black swirls and green eyes

16\. Lilydusk- small fluffy white she-cat with gray-tipped ears and pale blue eyes

17\. Shadepool- dark gray she-cat with dark amber eyes and lighter splotches

18\. Nettlewhiskers- blue-gray tom with amber eyes and black paw

 **Apprentices**

1\. Leopardpaw- sleek tan tom with black spots and vibrant blue eyes

2\. Bearpaw- sturdy orangish tan tom with black paws, a black stomach, a black muzzle, black ears, and dim blue eyes

3\. Lizardpaw- brown gray tom with black splotches and green amber eyes

4\. Hawkpaw- sleek mottled brown she cat with black ear, paws, a fluffy black tail and amber eyes

5\. Sunpaw- bright golden tom with white stripes and amber eyes

 **Queens and** **Kits**

1\. Graytail- beautiful, young dark gray she-cat with silver-blue eyes and a pale, silver-gray tail

1\. Spiritkit- tiny, beautiful white she-kit with dark silver swirl-like marks a cross her pelt, a pale silver tail, and silver-blue eyes

2\. Sootkit- dark gray tom-kit with black ears, a black tail tip, and yellow eyes

3\. Stripedkit- large, light gray tom-kit with a dark gray tail, dark gray stripes down his back and tail, and yellow eyes

2\. Poppyheart- white she-cat with ginger splotches and green eyes

1\. Silverkit- small sliver-tabby she-cat with blue eyes

2\. Hawkkit- large, mottled, brown and ginger tom-kit with blue eyes

3\. Blackkit- large, thick-furred black she-kit with dark amber eyes

4\. Storkkit- lithe, soft-furred, dark gray tom-kit with golden eyes

3\. Whitefur- white she-cat with blackish-gray paws, dark brown ears, a gray muzzle, a gray stripe, a black and gray tail and blue eyes; expecting Blackfur's kits

4\. Duskwing- dirty ginger she-cat with light brown eyes; expecting Blackheart's kits

5\. Rainpetal- dark gray she-cat with black stripes and blue eyes; expecting unknown's kits

 **Elders**

1\. Pineflight- mottled brown tom with blind golden eyes and a battle scarred pelt

2\. Fogsky- light blue-gray marbled tom with green-blue blinding eyes

3\. Longwhiskers- black tom with green eyes and very long whiskers

4\. Blossomwind- ginger she cat with green eyes

 **Alrighty guys! OC submissions are officially closed! Sorry for those of you who weren't able to submit in time! I will have a second story coming out in a bit, and that one will also need OCs. So don't worry! The prologue will be out soon!** **Also, I have something planned for Quietsun, Starpool2, so don't worry! See ya!**


	2. The Prophecy that Started it All

Five cats stood in the field. Each one shining in the clear black night. They looked unworldly with their star-lined pelts and their moon-like eyes. They we're talking quietly as the gentle trickle of a nearby creek blew past them.

"Moonpetal, you have to tell Violetstorm what is to happen," a Tom as black as the night spoke.

"I can't, Darknight. Not now," a white she-cat meowed, her silvery blue eyes shining with protest.

"Moonpetal, you must," a lilac she-cat told her, "or else WolfClan will fall."

"But Lilacdrop-" Moonpetal began to object, but she was cut off.

"Moonpetal, if you don't, then we will. Though, I do not believe they will listen to us," Lilacdrop moewed with a shake of her head.

Moonpetal bowed her head in defeat. "Beefang? Blazeflower?" she asked the two cats who had not spoken.

"Go, Moonpetal. WolfClan depends on it," meowed a golden tom with thick black stripes, earning a nod from the flame-colored she-cat beside him.

"Alright. I'll tell Violetstorm," mewed the white she-cat with a small sigh. She flicked her tail, the cats around her fading to nothing. A cold breeze cut through her fur, making her shiver. She looked around to find the WolfClan medicine cat standing by a frozen stream. A steady snowfall left tiny white flakes swirling and dancing around her.

"Violetstorm," she greeted the medicine cat, sitting down and curling her tail over her paws. The she-cat spun around instantly.

"Moonpetal?!" she exclaimed, her violet-tinted eyes glowing in confusion and worry.

"Four will spread and one will be alone. Paws will ache and death will spread like fire. You must trust that the spirit will protect," Moonpetal moewed gravely.

Violetstorm stared at her with fear and agony. "A prophecy? Now? A prophecy is the last thing we need right now! Three kits have been born and two warriors have been made!" the spotted light gray she-cat exclaimed.

"I know," Moonpetal told her solemnly, then recited the prophecy once more. "Four will expand and one will be alone. Paws will ache and death will spread like fire. You must trust that the spirit will protect." Then she faded from the medicine cat's view, appearing between Darknight and Lilacdrop once more to discuss matters unknown.

Violetstorm jolted awake, her fur bristling and her violet eyes wide. She immediately leapt up and ran to Swiftstar's den, passing the newest warriors who were sitting vigil as she went.

"Swiftstar!" she exclaimed as she pushed through the tangled roots of the sycamore tree that housed Swiftstar's den.

The gray she-cat looked up from her feather-lined moss nest, blinking sleep from her eyes. "What is it, Violetstorm?" she asked with a yawn.

"I have been sent a prophecy!" exclaimed the medicine cat, her fur fluffed up in fear and worry.

"Now? After Nettlewhiskers and Shadepool have been made warriors and the kits have been born?" questioned the leader, flicking her tail.

The light gray she-cat nodded, and Swiftsar frowned. "I told Moonpetal the same thing." the she-cat mewed, kneeding the soft ground with her paws.

"What did Moonpetal tell you?" demanded Swifstar.

"She told me that four will spread and one will be alone. Paws will ache and death will spread like fire. We must trust that the spirit will protect," answered Violetstorm with a shiver.

The leader stared at her blankly, deep in thought. After a few moments, she spoke, "I'll send out extra patrols and see if anything is going on in the territory and near the other Clan borders. If you hear anything else from StarClan, let me know immediately. You look exhausted. Go get some rest." The she-cat flicked her tail, and the medicine cat pushed herself out of the den. She stumbled back to her own, quiet nest and curled up. Swiftstar was right; she was exhausted. After staring at the wall for a while, the distressed Violetstorm fell into a restless sleep.

 **There! Chapter one is done! Hope you like it! The next chapter will be out once I describe the camp and territory. Bye!**


	3. Camp and Territory

**WolfClan Camp**

The WolfClan camp is a small clearing in a forest not far from an abandoned twoleg place or the four other clans. In the center of the clearing is a great Sycamore tree. The leader's den is a hollow beneath its great twisting roots. There are some roots that cross each other and grow upward. Beneath those roots is the Deputy's den.

The Medicine Cat's den is through a small tunnel that has a few dead ends to confuse predetors or attackers trying to get to the medicine cat. Inside, there is a small pool that is filled by a tiny crack in the roof of the den. The pool is where the medicine cat drinks if they feel they need the knowledge or protection of StarClan. It is basically a quick way to communicate with StarClan cats. On one side of the medicine den is a long log where the medicine cat stores their herbs. Below it is a secret passageway that the medicine cat uses when there is an attacker. There is a chamber at the end of the passage that is like a second medicine den. That is where the medicine cat, the kits, the queens, the elders, and the sick and injured cats hide during an attack, if they were unable to make it to the hollow in time. There is plenty of prey and herbs there, so any cats stranded there can survive for around four days.

On the lowest branch of the Sycamore tree, the leader makes announcements. This branch is called the Climbing Branch, because every few seasons, the branch seems to become higher up in the tree.

Above the Climbing Branch sits the elders' den, a wide, sturdy branch with walls of twigs, leaves, and mud. There is a small, platform-like branch that the elders use to tell stories. It is called the Branch of Stories.

On the other side of the tree is the nursery. It sits on one of the sturdiest branches of the tree, and is the den closest to the ground. It's walls are made of leaves and branches, and on the branch are some strongly made platforms of leaves, branches, mud and moss.

The next den up is the Apprentices' den. It is set upon a thick branch. The walls are formed by twisting branches and vines, hidden by leaves.

The branch above the Apprentices' den is the Warriors' den. The walls are made of twisting branches and thorns. There is a thick canopy of leaves just above the den walls, serving as a roof. The branch that the den sits upon is stiff and thick.

On the inside of the trunk of the great tree is a hollowed-out chamber, which the kits, queens and elders hide in if there is an attack. It is called the hollow.

At the very top of the tree, there are four great branches that overlook the forest. They are used for watching for danger, and are called the Lookout Branches. A cat standing upon these branches can see to the abandoned twoleg place, and the fields that border the other side of their territory.

The clearing around the tree has a few roots poking out of the ground, but is otherwise pretty clear. The prey pile is situated on a small piece of wood jutting out of the tree. It is very low to the ground, and easily accessible. There are also sharp rocks placed around it to keep raccoons and such away.

 **WolfClan Territory**

WolfClan's territory is a large forest with plenty of rivers, gorges, and trees.

The Twisting river is where the cats fish in the winter, when most of the other prey is hiding. It has never frozen over in all of the seasons that WolfClan has been in the forest.

Sharp Cliffs are the tall rocky walls that lead down into the gorge. On the walls are some mountain bird nests, which WolfClan tries to stay away from. They want the population of the birds to grow so that in the cold leafbares they will have the birds to feed on.

The Smooth Stones are where the cats go to sun themselves. There are predators there, however, so only experienced warriors can sun themselves there.

Rabbit Holes is a large clearing covered in rabbit burrows. It is a popular hunting spot for the clan.

Sun Field is where cats go to watch the sunset. It is also the field that borders their territory. Cats do not go far into the field. The field is covered in flowers, and at the edge of it are some smooth stones that are used for either sunning or sitting and watching the sun disappear.

The Moon Willow is where the leader and medicine cat go to share tongues with StarClan. The willow tree is hollow, and glows silver in the moonlight. The leader and medicine cat lay down and close their eyes inside of the tree when the moon can be seen through the hole at the top of the tree.

 **There is the camp and territory!**


	4. Im scraping this story

Graytail purred as she watched her kits stumble around the nursery. She smiled warmly and nuzzled her mate. "What should we name them, Owleyes?" she asked, making her firstborn kit turn his head toward her. He blinked at her with his yellow eyes, then continued to explore under one of the moss nests.

"How about Sootkit for that one?" suggested Owleyes, flicking an ear toward the dark gray tom-kit who's black tail was the only part of him that was visible.

Graytail nodded, then flicked her tail toward a tom-kit with long stripes down his back and tail. His eyes we're a calm yellow that shone from the sun, casting it's golden glow through small bare spots where some of the thick walls of the nursery had fallen away. "And this one will be Stripedkit," declared Graytail with a satisfied purr.

Owleyes nodded approvingly before looking down at the last kit. She was very small, with a short white pelt. Dark silver swirled over her pelt, and her tail was pale silver. Her eyes were a beautiful blue silver, and below one of them were dark silver spots.

Graytail was stumped. Owleyes was no better than she was. He looked at the she-kit, deep in thought. Finally, Graytail suggested, "how about Spiritkit?"

"That's a great name," purred Owleyes, licking his mate's ear.

 **I'm really sorry guys, but I can't continue this story. It's just so childish and bad. I'm going to devote my time to another story, like the novel I'm writing. I'm also going to make a different story; one that's not so childish, without a mary-sue main character. I'm sorry about the OC submissions. I'm also sorry if you were enjoying this, and someone can continue it if they want. Any who, I'll see you in a new story. Bye!**


End file.
